Elemental Issues
by Ruon jian
Summary: New dragons, mysterious former teachers,confessions of love and a paternal chase young what the hell is going on? Rai/Jack slash,M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own xaolin showdown if I did Daishi would be alive and Chase Young would be dead.**

Author's note: There should be more Rai X Jack.

**Elemental issues**

**Chapter 1**

**Mining for metal**

Jack Spicer's "Evil" basement laboratory

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"That's it I'm done, for good this time! Screamed Jack Spicer in his basement lab or his "evil lair". I'm serious this time I am absolutely, positively, and finally done with the heylin side. I'm tired of Wuya's nagging, Chase's indifference, getting beat up constantly, and the fact that someone's constantly stabbing me in the back. But mostly I'm just plain tired of everything. I mostly regret the not taking the chance to join the xaolin losers when I had the chance. I mean they're the closest thing I've ever had to friends and the only people to care for my well being other than_ him_ and the only thing that I have left of _him_ is this mark on my face he gave me."

Jack then traced the mark _he _had gave him the last time_ he_ had been here, Right before he got the puzzle box containing Wuya and remembered _his_ last words to him.

"_Jack your destiny shall soon become clear to you and you will finally know the cause of your abilities, but even though it will be obvious none will accept you until you accept yourself."_

"Why wouldn't I accept myself?"

"_I am not sure Jack but when you finally use my training and come to terms with whom and what you are then I shall return, understand_."

'When will he be back, when I accept myself? Maybe then I wouldn't feel the way I do now. I just feel so tired like no matter what I do I'm at the same level I was at three years ago when all this started, I'm probably worse off since I've slacked off on my training. When I was 13 and I first discovered the shen gong wu after unlocking the legendary "HEYLIN Witch" Wuya from the ancient puzzle box that imprisoned her. I'm not taken seriously by anyone and I'm sick of it. I might as well make it official and hand over all my wu to those xaolin losers'." But the real question is what am I going to do now" said Jack as he opened his shen gong wu vault and took out all his wu except his personal favorite the monkey staff.

Xaolin Temple

"Raimundo as the shoku warrior I am entrusting a special task to you" said master Fung to Raimundo in particular as he stood in front of the four xaolin monks.

"Rai, Rai!" yelled Kimiko trying to get the wind dragons attention. But he was to far deep in fantasies of his crush.

"CLICK OUT OF IT!" yelled Omi loudly in Rai's ear snapping him out of his fantasy of jack in a frilly pink apron cooking him Brazilian foods after a long day of wu hunting. "I think ya mean snap out of it lil buddy" said Clay once again correcting Omi's slang. "That is what I said."

"Huh, wha" said Raimundo taking up a fighting stance as he was awakened from his lovely daydreams."Raimundo may I ask what has captured your mind to the point that you tune out words that may very well be the key to the fate of the world" said master Fung. "Oh nothing important why did you ask". "Nothing except that you have always been one to go off into your own world yet you seem to have been taking these mental journeys more frequently lately young dragon, I am worried." "no need to worry master fung it's just that I spend all my time wishing for something that won't ever happen and fantasizing about what I would do and what would happen if it did, I mean why am I even falling for this person when there is no chance we can ever be together" said raimundo sadness and the unfamiliar tone of defeat coating his voice. "Never count out anything my young dragon if you truly feel anything for this person you will try to be with them and nothing will be able to stop you."Thanks Master fung."

"No Problem, now as I was trying to tell you while you were off in fantasy land" Master fung shot Rai a pointed look to which he blushed and looked towards the ground. "There will soon be a new dragon amongst us".

"What, a new dragon, I thought we were the only ones" said Omi while clay nodded in agreement and Kimiko tried to figure out who Rai had been talking about to master fung. "Omi do you remember when you were younger and I told you about the elements?"

"Yes". The world is made up of five elements, well actually many elements, but it is said that the world is in fact held together by five main elements: water, earth, metal, fire, and wind" stated Omi beaming at his knowledge of the elements and being picked by master Fung to share his knowledge with the other dragons.

"Correct young Omi, and as you may have noticed there is a xaolin dragon for every element except for metal except for metal. So it is time for you to search out and find the metal dragon."

"Master Fung why didn't you find the metal dragon when you found us" asked Kimiko

"Because Kimiko Dojo sensed the re awakening of the five elemental chi energies and while your elements were sensed and we were able to trace you and find out your identities eventually bringing you here to train as xaolin dragons, the metal dragon's chi signature just disappeared before we could trace it back to them."

"Wait elemental chi energies, disappearing, you're losing me faster than a horse losing a turtle in a race to water" said Clay confusedly.

"Young ones you surely know of chi energies"? The four monks in question nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Chi is the energy which helps make up every living being it is said to be the energy that gives us life, they say that chi is your spirit energy and along with ki which is your physical energy makes up your soul" said Omi once more beaming at having his knowledge being proven to the other monks.

"Once again correct young Omi, chi is the energy that makes up every living thing but, chi also resides in nature. Elemental chi energy is when someone has chi energy which is aligned with the elements or in other words when someone possesses nature's chi. People possessing elemental chi is extremely rare, so rare in fact that the five original xaolin dragons were the last people to possess elemental chi and that was 1,500 years ago."

"Master Fung who exactly where the original five xaolin dragons" asked Raimundo now fully interested in the story after being awakened from his fantasies of Jack."

"The original water dragon, Omi's predecessor, was the younger brother of Grandmaster Daishi. The monks eyes widened at learning the legendary Grandmaster Daishi had a brother because they had little to no information on the legendary monk. Grandmaster Daishi himself was the original metal dragon. Clay your predecessor, the original earth dragon, was master monk guan. The former wind dragon was Chase young." Master Fung watched as a shameful look crossed Raimundo's face as he noted a connection to the famed "Heylin prince" and most likely reflected that he as well had once defected to the heylin side. "Raimundo I know what you're thinking and the difference between you and chase young is the same as night and day."

Raimundo wore a shocked look on his face that quickly became a shy smile an unusual sight on the wind dragon before he uttered a barely audible thank you Master Fung.

"The former xaolin dragon of fire was like you Kimiko the only female amongst them. The original xaolin dragon of fire was Wuya" said master Fung as calmly as if he had not just uttered what may have been the most shocking thing the dragons have heard since becoming Monks.

"Wuya! Wuya was a xaolin dragon? When? How?" spoke all the monks at once shocked, awed, and surprised by this new discovery of their heritage and insight into the past of one of their most formidable, greatest, and most powerful of enemies.

"Relax young monks and I will answer your questions, one at a time. Working in reverse, Wuya at one point did in fact possess the elemental chi of fire and eventually was drawn to the other holders of elemental chi, before you ask young ones those that hold elemental chi are drawn to each other."

"Master Fung wouldn't that mean we have most likely encountered the metal dragon at some point" said Kimiko.

"I assume it would mean that the metal dragon could be someone close to you now as I was saying, after meeting the other elemental; chi holders Wuya helped found the temple and along with the other originals became known as the first xaolin dragons. Then something once thought impossible happened Wuya became Heylin and as they say the rest is history. Now young monks now that our impromptu history lesson has ended you all have duties to attend to, a new shen gong wu has activated.

The monks and their newfound knowledge got on dojo and were off.


End file.
